The present invention relates to the field of power generation and industrial boiler design, including boilers or steam generators used in the production of steam used to generate electricity. In particular, the present invention provides a new and useful method for erection of a solar receiver and support tower in an economical, efficient manner.
A solar receiver is a primary component of a solar energy generation system whereby sunlight is used as a heat source for the production of high quality steam that is used to turn a turbine generator, and ultimately generate electricity. The receiver is permanently positioned on top of an elevated support tower that is strategically positioned in a field of heliostats, or mirrors, that collect rays of sunlight and reflect those rays back to target wall(s) in the receiver. The height of the solar receiver support tower is established by the arrangement of the heliostat field and the operation of the heliostats in that field.
Conventionally, the construction of the solar receiver and its support tower employs heavy lift crawler cranes for placement of support tower sections on the tower foundation, and for placement of the assembled solar receiver on the tower. Due to the weight of the solar receiver, and the height of the tower above grade, required heavy lift cranes are, of necessity, very high capacity. High capacity mobile lift cranes are of limited availability, are high cost, and must operate on prepared ground capable of withstanding relatively high imposed bearing pressures. Because of their overall size, even though these heavy lift cranes are classified as mobile cranes, they are not readily repositioned between solar receiver placements in a typical solar energy generation installation. Transportation between operating positions at each receiver support tower requires assembly/disassembly/re-assembly of the heavy lift crane.